


Kiss cam

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Bits of Fluff [15]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kiss cam, Surprise Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5189318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch





	Kiss cam

Marianne was trembling with anger, and she was trying hard not to cry. She had come to the game with Dawn and Sunny, their idea to get her out of the house. Dawn said she needed to stop dwelling on what a disaster her love life had become and thus here she was at a game she didn't really care about trying to have fun. But when Dawn had hopped up to use the bathroom, Sunny going with her, someone had dropped into Dawn's adandoned seat. Marianne could not believe that Roland was here, that Roland had actually stalked her! 

Bog glanced sideways at the woman who sat down beside him. She was cute, but he was here to watch the game. He had no interest in women or dating, ever again. He took a bite of popcorn as he watched the game trying to ignore her. After an hour or so, something seemed to be happening next to him. He noticed, that the blonde, who he thought was her sister, had left with the little dark-skinned young man. Now, a handsome blonde guy, who Bog could see was an asshole just by looking at him, was sitting next to her. The brunette looked angry enough to spit fire. Bog tried not to pay attention, but their conversation went from hissing to snarling, was becoming very distracting. 

The increasing argument of the two next to him was happening at the moment the kiss cam started to move around the crowd, stopping on people to make them kiss. Bog wasn't really paying attention, one, he hated that kissing cam crap, and two, he was distracted by the brewing argument next to him. Marianne started to get up, thinking she would go find her sister, when the kiss cam found her and Roland. Roland did his best smile and winked at the camera as he started to reach for Marianne. 

Marianne looked panicked as Roland was leaning toward her for a kiss. Marianne made a split second decision! She turned and grabbed the tall guy on her other side. Bog dropped his popcorn as the brunette next to him, grabbed him and pulled his mouth against hers, sending the crowd into a cheer as she laid a kiss on him that almost made him slide right out of his seat.


End file.
